Blog użytkownika:ZupaBekonowa/Wielka Księga Atramentowych Sucharów
Witaj przypadkowy przechodniu! Znajdujesz się na stronie poświęconej nieśmiesznym żartom o tematyce związanej z grą Bendy and the Ink Machine, z szczególną dominacją gier słownych i czarnego jak tusz humoru. Na razie znajduje się tu niewiele eksponatów, dlatego każda pomoc będzie mile widziana. Jeżeli przyjdzie ci kiedyś do głowy jakiś tekst, który mógłby się tu znaleźć, koniecznie napisz o tym w komentarzu! Wielka Księga Atramentowych Sucharów liczy na twoją pomoc! Szczególne wyrazy uznania należą się [https://bendy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Użytkownik:Damian_ps PS-owi], którego tu śmiechu warte utwory epickie zostały zamieszczone bez jego zgody. Żywimy głęboką nadzieję, że wkrótce i inne osoby, wiedzione jego dobrym przykładem, zdecydują się włączyć do wspólnego tworzenia tego dzieła. TY TEŻ TO POKOCHASZ!!! __ZESPISEM__ Suchary o Bendy'm: Czemu Ink Bendy śmieje się żartów o Borisie? BO MA HUMOR CZARNY JAK TUSZ! Dlaczego Ink Bendy jest niemiły? BO MA SERCE CZARNE JAK TUSZ! Dlaczego powinniśmy się bać Ink Bendy`ego? BO JEST TUSZ-TUSZ ZA NAMI! Czemu nikt nie spodziewa się Ink Bendy`ego? BO JEST JAK HISZPAŃSKA INK WIZYCJA! Czemu Ink Bendy nie zasiał kukurydzy? BO WOLI SIAĆ POSTRACH I GROZĘ! Co Ink Bendy najczęściej daje innym w prezencie? KA TUSZ E! Po co Ink Bendy biega po całym studiu? BO ROBI TEST BIAŁEJ RĘKAWICZKI! Czemu Ink Bendy nigdy nie stawia kropek? BO WOLI PRZEC INK I. Co mówi Ink Bendy do sowich ofiar? UŚMIECHNIJ SIĘ! Co mówi Bendy na widok grupy Straceńców? ZAWSZE CHCIAŁEM BYĆ DRWALEM. Czemu Ink Bendy wszystkich zabija? DIABLI WIEDZĄ! Czemu Ink Bendy ratuje Henry'ego w Rodziale 4? BO NIE TAKI DIABEŁ STRASZNY, JAK GO MALUJĄ! Gdzie znajduje się Joey Drew Studios? TAM GDZIE DIABEŁ MÓWI DOBRANOC. Czemu ze wszystkich postaci Ink Bendy nie zabił akurat Joey'go? BO ZŁEGO DIABLI NIE BIORĄ! Czemu w Rozdziale 3 i 4 Upadła Alice zastępuje Ink Bendy'ego? BO GDZIE DIABEŁ NIE MOŻE, TAM BABĘ POŚLE! Co mówi Ink Bendy, gdy się na kogoś wkurzy? A NIECH GO DIABLI! Jak brzmi najgorsze przekleństwo Ink Bendy'ego? DO DIABŁA. Czemu Ink Bendy rozwala drzwi pancerne, a drewniane nie? BO DIABEŁ TKWI W SZCZEGÓŁACH. Co strzeliło Ink Bendy'emu do głowy? KARABIN HENRY'EGO! Jak długo Ink Bendy wchodzi do tajnego schronu Toma i Allison? A TAK Z GODZ INK Ę. Co Ink Bendy wyjmuje z puszki? BRZOSKW INK I! Co Ink Bendy robi w barze? PIJE DR INK A. A jak nie pije drinka? TO PIJE W INK O. Co Ink Bendy robi w lesie? ZBIERA MAL INK I. Co Ink Bendy lubi najbardziej w urodzinach? UPOM INK i! Jaka jest ulubiona część świąt Ink Bendy'ego? CHO'INK'A! Suchary o Alice: Jak to możliwe, że Upadła Alice tak długo zwlekała z zabiciem Heny`ego? BO MA ANIELSKĄ CIERPLIWOŚĆ!!! Alice, jesteś niczym anioł, który spadł z nieba... ALE NA GŁOWĘ. Jak się nazywa ulubiona kawa Upadłej Alice? KAWA INK A!!! Dlaczego Upadła Alice nie nosi płaszcza? BO WOLI FARTUSZEK!!! Bo Alice wie, ze liczy się to, co jest w środku. Czemu Upadła Alice tak dziwnie wygląda? BO UPADŁA NA TWARZ. Za co ludzie lubią Upadłą Alice? NA PEWNO NIE ZA TO, ŻE JEST ANIOŁEM. Czego Upadła Alice używa tylko w 50%? SZM INK I. Co Alice robi przed lustrem? ĆWICZY M INK I! Co Alice ma na głowie? SP INK Ę. Co zrobiła Alice na samym końcu rozdziału 4? UPADŁA ALICE Suchary o Borisie: Dlaczego Boris przestał się patrzeć na swojego klona? BO GO ZABILIŚMY!!! Gdzie jest Boris? NA PEWNO NIE WŚRÓD ŻYWYCH!!! Co mówi Boris, gdy leje deszcz? NO NORMALNIE POGODA JAK POD PSEM! Co mówi Boris, gdy jego zdaniem coś zmienia się na gorsze? ŻE SCHODZI NA PSY!!! Kim chciałby w przyszłości zostać Boris? PAS TUSZ KIEM!!! Czemu wszyscy lubią Borisa? BO TO FAJNA PS INK A! Dlaczego Boris nie może przestać jeść zupy? BO MA WILCZY APETYT!!! Co mówi Sammy do Borisa, gdy go obrazi? ODSZCZEKAJ TO!!! Co mówi Upadła Alice na widok Borisa? O WILKU MOWA!!! – Puk puk! – Kto tam? – NA PEWNO NIE BORIS. Czemu Upadła Alice nie chciała pożyczyć siekiery Borisowi? :( BO NIE DLA PSA KIEŁBASA!!! Dlaczego Boris z takim wyczuciem wystukuje rytm muzyki? BO WKŁADA W TO CAŁE SERCE! Co mówi Alice do Borisa, gdy się na niego wkurzy? JESTEŚ BEZ SERCA! Kim chciałby zostać w przyszłości Boris? POLICJANTEM. Co mówi Alice do Borisa, gdy jest smutny? NIE MARTW SIĘ! Jak brzmi najbardziej wulgarne przekleństwo Borisa? PSIA KREW! Przychodzi Boris do lekarza, a tam Alice. Dlaczego Boris Tyran tak pięknie wita się z Henrym? BO PŁYNIE TO PROSTO OD SERCA! Czemu Boris Tyran ma takie efektowene wejscie? BO WŁOŻYŁ W TO CAŁE SERCE! Jak Boris przyprawia zupę? DODAJE KM INK U! Co pomogło Borisowi wystraszyć Henry'ego? WYC INK A BENDY'EGO! Czemu Henry tak bardzo lubi Borysa? BO PIES JEST NAJLEPSZYM PRZYJACIELEM CZŁOWIEKA! Dlaczego Borisa spotykają same nieszczęścia? BO MA PIESKIE ŻYCIE! Czemu Upadła Alice zabrała tylko serca Borisom? BO LICZY SIĘ SERCE! Czego nie możesz powiedzieć martwym Borisom? ŻE MAJĄ DOBRE SERCE! Co mówi Boris gdy zakocha się w Alice? ŻE SKRADŁA MU SERCE! Co mówi Boris gdy nie chcę czegoś zrobić? ŻE NIE MA DO TEGO SERCA! Suchary o Sammy'm/Straceńcach/Poszukiwaczach: Co mówi Sammy, gdy kogoś przesłuchuje? A TERAZ MI WSZYSTKO WYŚPIEWASZ! Skąd wiemy, że Opuchli Poszukiwacze płaczą? BO MAJĄ OPUCHNIĘTE OCZY! Skąd wiemy, że Straceńcy potrafią płakać? BO IM SIĘ ROZMAZAŁ TUSZ DO RZĘS! Czemu Sammy nie należy do żadnej grupy? BO ZAWSZE BYŁ CZARNĄ OWCĄ! Pamiętaj, Opuchli Poszukiwacze nie są grubi! Oni tylko mają ekstra tuszę! Dlaczego "Sammy and friends" rozstawiają świece na podłodze? BO NIE MAJĄ K INK IETÓW!!! Czego Henry szuka w Joey Drew Studios? NA PEWNO NIE POSZUKIWACZY. Jak się nazywa ulubione zwierze Straceńca z wentyli? DZIĘCIOŁ. Jakiego morału uczą nas Straceńcy? GŁOWĄ MURU NIE PRZEBIJESZ. Czemu Straceniec schudł? BO STRACIŁ NA WADZE! Czemu Straceniec wali głowa o ścianę? BO STRACIŁ SENS ŻYCIA! Co mówi Straceniec bo przejściu minigierek z Rozdziału 4? STRACIŁEM CZAS. Co Tom i Allison zrobili z Straceńcem? STRACILI GO! Czemu Straceniec-Wędkarz cały czas wędkuje? BO SIĘ W TYM ZATRACIŁ! Czemu Straceniec przestał gonić Henry'ego? BO STRACIŁ GO Z OCZU! Czemu Straceńcy przestali się wydzierać? BO STRACILI GŁOS! Co Sammy ceni sobie w samochodach najbardziej? MASKĘ. Co robią poszukiwacze gdy walczą z Tom'em i Allison? SZUKAJĄ POROZUMIENIA! Co mówią straceńcy gdy widzą Ink Bendy'ego? ŻE SĄ STRACENI! Suchary o Projektatorze: Jak się nazywa ulubiona gra Projektatora? GŁUCHY PROJEKTOR!!! Jaką radę można by dać Projektatorowi? NIE TRAĆ GŁOWY NORMAN!!! Jak Projektator strzelił gola? NA PEWNO NIE Z GŁÓWKI! Jak nazywa się Norman? NORMA L N IE. W jakim programie telewizyjnym nie mógłby wystąpić Projektator? TWOJA TWARZ BRZMI ZNAJOMO!!! Co się mówi do Projektatora, gdy chce się, żeby coś wytłumaczył? MOŻESZ MNIE OŚWIECIĆ? Jakiego komplementu nie dasz Projektatorowi? DO TWARZY CI W TYM. Co psycholog stwierdził u Projektatora? SCHODOFOBIĘ. Jakie kanapki najbardziej lubi Projektator? Z SER... CEM. Dlaczego Projektator leży „twarzą” do ziemi? BO GRUNT TO ZDROWIE! Co się mówi do Projektatora, gdy się czegoś nie rozumie? MOŻESZ MI TO WYJAŚNIĆ? Co mówi Projektator na widok Ink Bendy'ego? I TU ZACZYNAJĄ SIĘ SCHODY. Jak nie zaczynać rozmowy z Projektatorem? CO SŁYCHAĆ? W co zawsze trafia Projektator, strzelając do bramki? W ŚWIATŁO. Kim jest Henry dla Projektatora? NA PEWNO NIE OCZKIEM W GŁOWIE. Co słychać u Projektatora? NIC. Co mówi Norman w bardzo zabiegany dzień? ALE MAM DZIŚ URWANIE GŁOWY. Co Norman powiedziałby na temat Joey'go? NA PEWNO NIE UKAZAŁBY GO W DOBRYM ŚWIETLE. Czego nie można powiedzieć o Projektatorze? ŻE MA ŁEB NA KARKU! Co się dzieje z Normanem gdy jest podekscytowany? ŚWIĘCĄ MU SIĘ OCZY! 'Suchary o Bertrumie:' Czemu Bertrum jeździ tylko rowerem? BO LUBI KRĘCIĆ KÓŁKA! Czemu Bertrum musiał zostać jakąś karuzelą? BO TO GO KRĘCI!!! Czemu Bertrum jest niezadowolony? BO INTERES PRZESTAŁ SIĘ KRĘCIĆ! Czemu Bertrum nie lubi Joey`go? BO WYKRĘCIŁ MU NIEZŁY NUMER! Co robi Bertrum, gdy coś mu się nie podoba? KRĘCI NA TO NOSEM!!! Czemu Bertrum atakuje Henry`ego zamiast Joey`go? BO COŚ MU SIĘ POKRĘCIŁO! Co mówi Bertrum, gdy zgubi drogę? ŻE KRĘCI SIĘ W KÓŁKO!!! Jaka była ulubiona zabawa Bertruma za młodu? KRĘCENIE HULA-HOP! Co Bertrum robi na parkiecie? KRĘCI PIRUETY! Co mówi Bertrum, gdy wbija na parkiet? CZAS ROZKRĘCIĆ IMPRĘZĘ! Co mówi Bertrum, gdy Joey nawali? TRZEBA TO JAKOŚ ODKRĘĆIĆ... Co robi Bertrum, gdy się na coć nie zgadza? KRĘCI GŁOWĄ! Czemu Joey oszukał Bertruma? BO NIEZŁY Z NIEGO KRĘTACZ! Co mówi Bertrum, gdy ma katar? ŻE KRĘCI GO W NOSIE! Co mówi Bertrum, gdy ktoś wychodzi z łazienki? A WODĘ TO ZAKRECIŁEŚ? Co Bertrum robi po pracy? A TAM.... KRĘCI SIĘ PO OKOLICY. Po co dodano Beruma do gry? ŻEBY UATRAKCYJNIĆ ROZGRYWKĘ! Co robi Bertrum, gdy chce wejść do zamkniętego pokoju? PRZEKRĘCA KLUCZ W ZAMKU. Czemu Joey przypisał sobie osiągnięcia Bertruma? BO MYŚLI, ŻE ŚWIAT KRĘCI SIĘ TLYKO WOKÓŁ NIEGO! Co mówi Bertrum do Sammy'ego smażącego kotlety? PRZEKRĘĆ JE NA DRUGĄ STRONĘ! Co mówi Bertrum, gdy źle się czuje? CHYBA ZAKRĘCIŁO MI SIĘ W GŁOWIE. Jakie narko... Co mówi Joey gdy Bertrum się z nim nie zgadza? POKRĘCIŁO CIĘ? 'Suchary o Rzezimieszkach:' Co mówi Wędkarz, gdy zabije Henry`ego? ŻE ZŁOWIŁ ŚWIETNĄ OKAZJĘ!!! Co mówi Wędkarz, gdy okłada kluczem francuskim Henry`ego? ŻE SIĘ CZUJE JAK RYBA W WODZIE!!! Co mówi Młotkarz na widok Projektatora? ŻE SERCE WALI MU JAK MŁOT! Co Wędkarz mówi na temat Bendy`ego? ŻE TO GRUBA RYBA. Co mówi Młotkarz w beznadziejnej sytuacji? ŻE JEST MIĘDZY MŁOTEM I KOWADŁEM! Czemu wszyscy zarzucają Rurarzowi, że jest przesadnie szczery? BO ZAWSZE STRZELA Z GRUBEJ RURY! Co mówi Wędkarz, gdy Rzezimieszki siedzą w Cudownej Stacyjce? ŻE SIĘ KISZCZĄ JAK ŚLEDZIE W BECZCE! Czego brakuje Rzezimieszkom? NA PEWNO NIE PROJEKTATORA! Czemu w rozdziale 4 Rzezimieszki robią jakieś nielegalne ognisko? BO NIE MAJĄ KOM INK A! Jakie spodnie nosi Rurarz? RURKI! Co Rurarz je na deser? RURKI Z KREMEM! Co Wędkarz miał mieć zamiast żagla? WYBL INK Ę! Jak nazywa się lubiany przez Rurarza tan... Dlaczego Wędkarz nigdy nie choruje? BO JEST ZDROWY JAK RYBA!!! Co mówią do siebie Rzezimieszki w Labiryncie? TYLKO NIE IDŹ W STRONĘ ŚWIATŁA! Przychodzi Młotkarz do kardiologa, a tam Norman. Co mówi Wędkarz gdy go coś nie interesuję? WISI MI TO! Suchary o Łapie: Czemu Henry nie został zabity przez Łapę? BO ZAWSZE SPADA NA CZTERY ŁAPY!!! Czemu Łapa nie ma żony? BO ŻYJE NA KOCIĄ ŁAPĘ! Czemu Henry prawie zginął w Rzece Tuszu? BO WPADŁ W PUŁAPKĘ!!! Czemu Łapa ma dowody na przestępstwo Joey`go? BO PRZYŁAPAŁ GO NA GORĄCYM UCZYNKU!!! Dlaczego Łapa lubi tusz? BO ZAWSZE MA GO POD RĘKĄ! Dlaczego w grze jest tylko jedna Łapa? BO TWÓRCY POSZLI NAM NA RĘKĘ! Dlaczego Łapy nie było na wczorajszej imprezie? BO ZŁAPAŁ PRZEZIĘBIENIE. Jaki bagaż zawsze bierze Łapa? PODRĘCZNY. Czemu Henry nie zginął podczas konfrontacji z Łapą? BO WYSZEDŁ Z NIEJ OBRONNĄ RĘKĄ! Czemu Łapa nie przeczytał tego blogu? BO NIE MA OCZU! Czemu Łapa nie śmiała się z powyższego żartu? BO GO NIE ZA ŁAPA ŁA!!! Co Łapa robi na boisku? ŁAPIE PIŁKĘ. Jak się nazywa ulubiona broń Łapy? ŁAPKA NA MUCHY. Czego używa Łapa do pozbycia się gryzoni? PU ŁAPKI NA MYSZY. Jakie gry Łapa lubi najbardziej? ZRĘCZNOŚCIOWE. Co mówi Henry, gdy dorwie go Łapa? CÓŻ ZA NIEZRĘCZNA SYTUACJA. Dlaczego Łapa jest taka brutalna? BO MA CIĘŻKĄ RĘKĘ! Jak Łapa wita się z innymi? PRZYBIJA PIĄTKĘ! Suchary o Animatroniku Bendy'ego: Czego nie powiesz do Animatronika Bendy`ego? PODAJ MI POMOCNĄ DŁOŃ!!! Czemu Bertrum próbował zrobić Animatronika Bendy`ego? BO ZA DUŻO GRAŁ W FNAFA. O co nie pytać Animatronika Bendy'ego? JESTEŚ PRAWO CZY LEWO RĘCZNY? Co studiował Animatronik Bendy'ego? ROBOTYKĘ. Czego nie mówić do Animatronika Bendy'ego, gdy jest w gościnie? ROZŁÓŻ SIĘ! Jak często Animatrnonik Bendy'ego zamierza odwiedzać Lacie? CZĘŚCI EJ. Dlaczego Tom ma rękę Animatronika Bendy'ego? BO BERTRUM DAŁ MU RĘKĘ SWEGO DZIECKA W PAKIECIE Z POŁOWĄ KRÓLESTWA. Co mówi Animatronik Bendy'ego, gdy zaczyna dochodzenie? ROZŁÓŻMY SPRAWĘ NA CZĘŚCI PIERWSZE. Czemu ktoś zjadł rękę Animatronika Bendy'ego? BO BYŁA BOGATA W ŻELAZO. Co Tom powiedział do Animatronika Bendy'ego na balu? CZY MOGĘ CIĘ PROSIĆ O RĘKĘ? W co nie lubi grac Animatronik Bendy'ego? W RĘCZNĄ. Jak się powitasz z Animatronikiem Bendy'ego? NA PEWNO NIE UŚCISKIEM LEWEJ DŁONI. Jak się nazywa ulubiony pierwiastek chemiczny Animatronika Bendy'ego? ŻELAZO. Czemu Animatronik zmiażdżył rękę Toma? BO MA ŻELAZNY UŚCISK DŁONI. Kim jest Animatronik dla Toma? NA PEWNO NIE PRAWĄ RĘKĄ. Dlaczego Tom wie, jak Animatronik stracił rękę? BO SAM PRZYŁOŻYŁ DO TEGO RĘKĘ. Co mówi Tom na widok Animatronika? PODAJ POMOCNĄ DŁOŃ! Co mówi Animatronik, gdy jest czegoś pewny? RĘKĘ DAM SOBIE ZA TO UCIĄĆ! Suchary o Showdown Bandit: Co mówi Bandyta, gdy się na kogoś wkurzy? PRZYDZWONIĆ CI?! Jakie buty Bandyta lubi najbardziej? SZNUROWANE. Co robi Bandyta, gdy chce pogadać z Lorei? DZWONI. Co zrobi Bandyta, jak zobaczy tego bloga? STRZELI FACEPALMA. Jakiego asa ma w rękawie Bandyta? DZWONEK. Co Bandyta robi na boisku? STRZELA GOLE! Co mówi Bandyta po tym, jak odda strzał? COŚ MI W USZACH DZWONI. Co mówi Bandyta, gdy ktoś ma głupi pomysł? POSTRZELIŁO CIĘ?! Co Bandyta robi na egzaminie? STRZELA. Przychodzi Bandyta do lekarza, a tam krawiec. Czemu Bandyta nie ma sznurków? BO BANDYTA BEZ TWARZY MU JE ZAKOSIŁ. Co Bandyta bez Twarzy lubi najbardziej w CS:GO? KOSY!!! Co Bandyta bez Twarzy robi przed twoim domem? TRAWĘ KOSI. Czemu poza Bandytą bez Twarzy nie ma żartów o przeciwnikach? BO WYKOSIŁ CAŁĄ KONKURENCJĘ. Co mówi Lorei, gdy nikt się nie odzywa? ZAPADŁA GROBOWA CISZA. Co mówi Lorei, gdy kogoś pospiesza? PRZESTAŃ SIĘ GRZEBAĆ! W jakim mieście mieszka Lorei? W ZAKOPANYM. Co robi Lorei, gdy walczy? KOPIE. Co Lorei robi na boisku? KOPIE PIŁKĘ. Czego uczymy się od Lorei? KTO DOŁKI POD KIM KOPIE, TEGO NIE MA W DOMU! Co zrobi Bandyta, gdy w końcu włamie się do domu Lorei? POGRZEBIE W JEJ RZECZACH. Co mówi Lorei, gdy wchodzi do zatopionej kostnicy? I TU LEŻY PIES POGRZEBANY. Suchary o sucharach: (czyt. bez kategorii) Dlaczego Henry gania przestępców z puszką po zupie? BO CHCE ICH ZAPUSZKOWAĆ!!! Jak się nazywa ulubiony doktor atramentowych? NA PEWNO NIE ALICE. Dlaczego nikt nie dowiedział się o zdarzeniach z Joey Drew Studios? BO ZA TUSZ OWANO WSZYSTKIE DOWODY!!! Jakim sposobem Tom i Allison dotarli do Skarbca? UŻYLI L INK I! Jaki gatunek rosyjskiego folkloru jest najlepszy? CZAS TUSZ KA!!! Co mówi Boris i Sammy, gdy uda im się dogadać? I WILK SYTY, I OWCA CAŁA! Co robią pracownicy, gdy nie da się odkręcić butelki? IDĄ DO BERTRUMA!!! Przez co Joey wyrzucał ludzi z studia? NA PEWNO NIE PRZEZ OKNO! Po co w wytwórni kreskówek Izba Chorych? ŻEBY PRACOWNICY MIELI GDZIE LEŻEĆ PO SUCHARACH NORMANA. Po co Henry'emu Szkło Odkrywców? ŻEBY MIAŁ CO ROBIĆ GDY GADA ALICE. Co ma dużo sensu? NA PEWNO NIE FABUŁA BATIM. Przychodzi Buddy do lekarza, a tam Ink Bendy. Przychodzi Joey do lekarza, a tam weterynarz. Skoro w BatIM są już ryby, to jakiego zwierzaka jeszcze brakuje? ŚW INK I MORSKIEJ!!! Jak atramentowi móią na dysfagię? KRZ TUSZ ENIE SIĘ! Co mówi Allison, gdy widzi Upadłą Alice? LUBIĘ SZASZŁYCZKI. Co przydałoby się Henry'emu? DRAB INK A! Co robią atramentowi, gdy umierają? RE INK ARNACJĘ! Jakie kwiatki rosną w Joey Drew Studios? BARW INK I. Jak lubi jeść Allison? NA OSTRO __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach